Voltage doubling is a technique that makes it possible to design electrical circuits that operate with high power supply voltages (e.g. 10 V or above), while not allowing the Vgs, Vgd, or Vds of the individual transistors in the circuit to exceed a lower value, such as 5 V. The voltage doubling technique is often implemented with cascode transistors. In general, voltage doubling techniques may be used to extend the operating range to approximately 2X volts, where the underlying components can withstand X volts.